Love of Silence
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura's a mermaid who has never been to the human world, until one day, she saved a prince and fell in love with him. Now, she has to find a way to win his heart or her voice will be lost forever. Based on 'The Little Mermaid.'
1. In a Crisis

And so, I've decided to start a new fic... *sighs* It's annoying how I always seem to come up with new fic ideas, and never seems to finish my old fics. *smiles* Anyways, This fic is based on 'The Little Mermaid.  
  
Disclaimer: The storyline belongs to the creator of 'The Little Mermaid' and CCS belongs to CLAMP. I own neither. But any additional details and characters belong to me. So don't sue!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
She flipped her fins, twirling and gliding along gracefully. She picked up a pearly- white shell. Her emerald eyes roamed around, searching for rare things. Things that were related to those beings that walk above the shore. Her eyes brightened as she saw something sparkling in the middle of some corals. She dived down, knocking a few people out of her way.  
  
"Watch out, princess!"  
  
"Hey, look where you're going!"  
  
She picked up the golden coin, and added it to her bag, together with several hair pins, some paper clips and what seems like a pen, or so that was what Sabastian told her.  
  
"Princess! Princess! You've got to go back to the palace. A storm's coming and the King ordered me to bring you back," a crab came hurrying over to her, tripping over something on the way.  
  
Sakura swimmed over and picked up the crab. "You go first, I'll be right over," she smiled.  
  
"But- but...,"  
  
"No buts," Sakura shook her head and gently hoisted Sabastian upwards. Tell daddy I'll be right over," she called out as she swam away.  
  
Sakura swam over to a small cave, where she kept her little treasures. Satisfied that her things were hidden, she went out. It was then did she see a shadow just on the surface of the ocean. 'That must be what father called a ship,' she thought excitedly. She had never seen a ship before, and from what she heard from her father, she had guessed that the thing floating on the surface was probably one.   
  
Sakura swam up, careful to keep herself hidden from the people on board.  
  
Just then, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The waves started crashing against the ship. She could hear screams and yellings from the people on board.  
  
She could tell that it wasn't going to be easy for the people to get back on shore.   
  
"Quick! Turn back!"  
  
Sakura turned around to see a man standing at the edge of the ship. He had amber eyes, and chestnut hair.   
  
"Yes, Prince Li!"  
  
'So, that was the prince,' Sakura thought to herself. Her emerald eyes turned worried as she saw a massive wave heading towards the ship. 'God! If the wave hits the ship, it'll tilt and the prince will plunge into the ocean!' she panicked.  
  
Just then, the wave hit the ship, tossing it around.   
  
"AAHHH!" the prince screamed as he fell off and into the water. Sakura looked around on the ship. Everyone was busy regaining their balance to notice that the prince was gone. She glanced around once more, and making sure that no one had noticed, she dived into the water to where she had last seen the prince.  
  
"Where IS he?" Sakura thought out loud as she swam around, looking for him. Then, she spotted the prince, in the midst of some corals. He was unconscious.  
  
Sakura plunged down. Using as much strength as she could muster, she tried to lift him up.   
  
'C'mon! Almost there!' she thought desperately as she pushed herself to swim faster.  
  
Sakura had to fight against the waves and the currents which were pushing her back. The added weight of a human body was not good for her either.  
  
She struggled, flipping her fins, and with all the strength she could muster, gave one last push and boost both of them onto the sand.   
  
Sakura looked at the body. There was a way she could revive him, but she'll have to leave the body. She dived back into the ocean and searched around for the pearl. It was locked inside her father's room. She hoped her father still had the key inside one of the shells.  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief as she spotted a shining silver key. She quickly opened the box and groped around for the pearl.  
  
"Princess! What are you doing?"   
  
Sakura whirled around to see Sabastian looking shocked behind her.  
  
"No time to explain!" she gasped as she swam back to shore.  
  
"Here, eat this," Sakura slipped the pearl into the prince's mouth. She waited, hoping that the pearl would work.  
  
The prince's eyes started opening. Sakura peered at him. 'He's fine,' she thought, relieved.   
  
"Princess! Where are you?" she could hear the other mermaids' voices. Sakura needed to get back. She started to turn when she heard the prince behind her.  
  
"Wait! Who are you? You saved my life!"   
  
Sakura just smiled.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Syaoran asked desperately.  
  
"Close your eyes, you'll be fine," Sakura whispered as she swam back into the ocean.  
  
"Wait...," Syaoran called out. But he was too tired. All he remered were those beautiful emerald eyes before he fainted.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
*looks around nervously* Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? It's a lil' short as it's just te first chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, better, and more detailed. Pleeeaaasseee review!!   
  
~Amber- chan 


	2. In Crushing

And I'm not so evil after all... I was going to update this chappie 2 weeks later though I've already finished it yesterday... *evil grin* But you guys gave me so many good reviews, I juz can't bear to make ya wait... so, this is chapter 2 of 'Love of Silence'!!! ^-^;;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran's eyes started to flutter open.  
  
"I think he's awake."  
  
"Thank god. He's been unconscious for an entire day."  
  
"You think he can still make it to the ball tonight?"  
  
"That storm was rough. It's a miracle that he was able to pull through. If he's not up for the ball tonight, let's just forget it."  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and look around him. The first voice belonged to Wei, his most trusted guard. The next voice was Eriol's. Mei Lin was the one who asked about the ball, and the last voice was his mother's.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to get up.  
  
"Lie down. You're still weak," his mother ordered, her voice gentle but firm.  
  
"You were caught in a storm. Everyone was waiting for you to come back last night, but you never did. Thankfully, Princess Tomoyo found you," Eriol explained.  
  
"Do you think you can still make it to the ball tonight?" Queen Yelan asked, her eyes worried.  
  
"I think so. You've invited everyone, you just can't ask them to go back like that," Syaoran answered, his voice still weak.  
  
"Ok, if you're really sure," Wei bowed and left the room.   
  
Syaoran's eyes started to close again. His mind was a midst of confusion of the events that happened the day before.   
  
But why was a pair of emerald eyes so clear on his mind?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura sat on a shell, daydreaming. 'Li Syaoran,' that name kept repeating in her mind.  
  
She suddenly wanted to explore the shores up above. She wanted to know what it was like to walk, instead of flipping her fins.  
  
"Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura!" Sabastian came hurrying up to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Sabastian," Sakura smiled.  
  
"The king is furious. He found that the pearl of life is stolen and thinks that Pamela took it," the crab gasped.  
  
"What?! Sister Pamela may be mischievous and like to hide things, but she would never take the pearl of life. Dad should know that," Sakura said frantically.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell him that you took it?" Sabastian asked.  
  
"Dad would kill me. You know I told you why I needed the pearl. It was importat. And daddy hates those beings up on the shore. He says that they hunt us down and pollute the water with chemicals," Sakura toned down her voice as her brother, Touya sawm past.  
  
"But poor Pamela is held up in the pink coral tower now. Dad said that she wasn't to be let out until she admit her mistake and tell him where the pearl of life is," Samastian whispered urgently.   
  
"It was for a good cause.The prince was so handsome! His eyes... they were like pools of chocolate. His hair... chestnut colour, a bit ruffled...," Sakura sighed and stared into space.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no!" Sabastian started pacing around.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking around her, thinking that her father was approaching.  
  
"You're_in_love. With a human being," Sabastian was talking as though nothing could be worse than that.  
  
"Am I?" Sakura seemed more like she was talking to herself than to Sabastian.  
  
"Look at you! All girly, and giddy with love. YOU EVEN TOOK THE PEARL FOR THE PRINCE!!!" Sabastian said frantically as though that explains everything.  
  
"So, that's what love's like," Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
"This is not happening. The king would kill me if he found that that I didn't keep an eye on you," Sabastian started muttering to himself as he waslked away.  
  
Sakura did not notice him going away. She was lost dreaming about the prince again. The prince named Li Syaoran.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Sabastian! Sabastian!" King Fujitaka called out.   
  
Sabastian gave a jump and whirled around. "Ye... yes, King?" he stammered.  
  
"Give Pamela her lunch. I'm not letting her out to eat," the King ordered.  
  
"But it isn't Pamela's fault. It's that stupid pr---," Sabastian stopped abruptly.   
  
"What did you say? Is there something you know that I don't?" the king said sternly. His normal gentle and kind voice was replaced by one that Sabastian had never heard before.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'll uh... go give Pamela her lunch now," he said and started to scurry away.  
  
The king caught hold of his tail and pulled him up. "Who_took_the _pearl?" he was emphasising on each word very slowly.  
  
"I know nothing. Yep, nothing about Princess Sakura and that prince and that the princess is falling in love and---,"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" King Fujitaka boomed.  
  
"Oh, my king! Princess Sakura used the pearl to save a human prince. Now, she's falling in love with him," Sabastian cried out.  
  
"Guards! Get the princess here, NOW!" the king demanded.  
  
"Sabastian, thanks for telling me this. Now, get Pamela out for me. Tell her I apologise for treating her that way. After all, she's only five...," the king seemed worn out.  
  
"Oh, god! Sakura's going to be real mad at me... real, real mad," Sabastian thought worriedly.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Yes, father?" Sakura asked as the guards swam away.  
  
"Why did you take the pearl?" the king asked, his voice unusually quiet.  
  
"The... the pearl?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"You gave it to a human prince, didn't you? When I specifically told you that I detest and loathe those beings up there."  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry father. But he was dying. And this was the only thing that---,"  
  
"Get out of my sight!"  
  
"But father---"  
  
"I said, 'Get out!'"  
  
"Father---,"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Sakura was shocked. The only time where her father ever spoke like that was to his sister, Ostala. That was when their mom had did and Ostala wanted to take over the ocean.  
  
How could her dad do this? Why didn't he understand?   
  
Sakura sobbed. Slowly, she swam to the only person that could help her.   
  
Ostala.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
What would happen next? How can the evil Ostatla help her? You won't know until you review and find out in the next chappie! So review, pplz! And tell me what ya think.  
  
~Amber-chan 


	3. In the Castle

I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier... my mom went on a business trip and I followed along. *grins* I just can't pass up a chance to go to Switzerland, could I? *starts munching on a Swiss chocolate* Anyway, here's chapter 3 of 'Love of Silence'! ^___^;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"So, you want me to help you, huh?" Ostala asked, staring into her white pearly crystal ball.  
  
"Please, aunt Ostala. I'll give you anything in exchange for a chance to be on land," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Anything I want?" Ostala turned around to look at her. Her purplish lips grinned menacingly as she swung her eight tentacles around.  
  
Sakura gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have come here after all. Then she thought about her father... and the prince...   
  
"Yes, anything you want," she said firmly.  
  
"Alright then. I want your voice," Ostala smirked.  
  
"My... my voice?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"You can change your mind now, if you want. Ah... just look at the crystal ball. The prince is choosing his wife tonight," Ostala glanced at Sakura. "Won't it be a pity if the bride isn't you?"   
  
Sakura tried to peer into the ball, but Ostala quickly covered it. "Nuh uh, you want him? Then we'll exchange it for your voice," she said as she held up a bottle of dirty green stuff.  
  
Her voice... she wanted the prince... but was it worth her voice? Then she thought of the warm sand above, and her new legs. Maybe it was worth giving it a try after all.  
  
"Yes, I'll give you my voice, for new legs," Sakura agreed.  
  
"Good, I knew you would come through. Now, drink this up, and you'll be able to go on land," Ostala shoved the caustic green potion into her hands.  
  
Sakura stared at it. She was so going to puke. "Go on," Ostala urged.  
  
Sakura uncapped the bottle and a whiff on pungent smell came out. She quickly capped it back.  
  
"It will be worth it. You know you want to be with the prince. Just cover your nose and gulp it down. Go on," Ostala watched her.  
  
Li Syaoran... he would be worth all thease. She just can't turn back now. Sakura quickly opened the bottle and gulped the entire thing down.  
  
Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed air. Then, Sakura did the only thing that seemed sensible to her. She swam up onto the suface of the water.  
  
As soon as she got out of the ocean, she felt like she could breathe again. She wanted to cheer and shout and scream.   
  
Sakura looked around her. The shore was not far away. She could finally walk! She tried to hoist herself up onto the sand. Then, she looked down in astonishment at her fins. They were slowly disappearing. Two long, shapely things were replacing it.  
  
"Well, do you like what you see?" Ostala's voice came up from behind her. Sakura turned aorund.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Oh, her voice was gone. Mutely, she nodded.  
  
"Good, now let's get down to business. According to the instructions on this potion, the spell would wear off in a week. So, in a week's time, you have to return gto the ocean, understood?" Ostala glanced up at her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Oh, and you said you wanted to marry the prince? Well, then. If you don't get the prince to fall in love with you and give you his kiss, you'll lose you voice forever," Ostala said casually.  
  
'WHAT?' Sakura thought. She gestured around frantically.  
  
"It's fair trade, princess," Ostala sneered. "You get your part of the deal, so I'll get mine. Ta- ta," Ostala gave a little wave and swam back into the ocean.  
  
'Oh, god. What have I done?' Sakura thought desparingly. She tried to get up but fell immediately. Then, she looked down at herself. She was barely dressed!  
  
Now she has to learn to walk, find some clothes, go to the ball, and get the prince to like her. Put it simply? She was in huge trouble.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran looked out into the ocean. The ocean was calm, unlike the night before. The storm... where he had almost dies... and someone had saved him. Eriol said that it was Princess Tomoyo who found him. But a tiny voice at the back of his mind was telling him that it was someone else... someone with a pair of deep emerald eyes.   
  
'Quick, get her some warm clothes. She seems like she's in bad shape." Syaoran turned around. He frowned. What was the commotion outside about?  
  
He walked out only to see the maids rushing around, and a couple of guards stood awkwardly around.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he approached the guards.  
  
"We were patrolling along the coast when we found this girl. She only had a few pieces of leaves covering her, and she was freezing cold." The first guard explained.  
  
"We didn't touch her, of course," the other guard said hurriedly as Syaoran gave them a look.  
  
"Where's she now?" Syaoran asked instead.  
  
"In the guestroom. The family doctor is attending to her," the first guard answered.  
  
"I'm going to check on her," Syaoran said decisively.  
  
"But Prince Li., the ball's in an hour. You need to get prepared," the guard protested.  
  
"It'll take only a couple of minutes. Don't worry," Syaoran said as he stride down the stairs.  
  
He couldn't take any chance. The girl might just be the one who saved him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran was just going to knock on the door when it opened.  
  
"Oh, you scared me, Prince Li," the family doctor, Mr Miaki, seemed startled.  
  
"How is she?" Syaoran asked, as he walked in.  
  
"She's going to be fine. Her body temperature is back to mormal now. You may see her, of you wish. I'll take my leave now," the doctor bowed.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the girl. She was sleeping peacefully. Her auburn hair fell softly around her. Her eyes were closed and Syaoran sighed. He just had to wait for tomorrow to see if she was the girl who saved him. The one with the emerald eyes.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura eyes fluttered open. She looked around groggily. 'Where am I?' she thought as she sat up.  
  
Then, she remembered the events that happened that afternoon. 'Oh, god! My voice!' she paniked.  
  
'If you don't get the prince to fall in love with you and give you his kiss, you'll lose you voice forever,' Ostala's voice came back into her mind.  
  
'Calm down,' she tried to soothe herself. Okay, she was looking around for something to cover herself when she blacked out. Someone must have found her... and there isn't any house around here for miles except for the castle. Which means... she was in the castle!  
  
'The ball's tonight!' she thought frantically.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ooh... will Sakura make it in time to the ball? And where will she find the clothes to wear? Will Syaoran recognise her? Review, pplz! The next chapter tells all!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	4. In Trouble

I was planning to update this chapter next Monday but I kinda forgot I won't be in on Monday because I'm going on a 4-days cruise on Sunday! *squeals* So, I decided to update today... here's chapter 4 of 'Love of Silence'! ^-^;;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura opened the door slowly and peeked around it. There was no one around. Everyone had probably gone to the ball.   
  
She tip- toed around quietly, trying to find the dressing room. Then she shook her head. 'What am I doing, snooping around. I didn't do anything wrong' She stepped up slowly to the stairs, and quickly hid behind a piler as a couple of girls walked past. 'The dressing room must be nearby,' she thought excitedly.  
  
Sakura peered into the nearest room and pushed open the door. She felt her jaw drop as she took in the gowns. She fell in love with the pale pink gown with a silver tiara. The hem of the dress were embrioded with little lavenders.  
  
Suddenly, the clock struck behind her. Sakura turned around. '7 already?' she thought frantically.   
  
She hurriedly changed her clothes and slipped on matching white heels. 'No time to brush my hair,' Sakura thought and she slipped on the tiara onto her head.  
  
It was time for the ball.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran sighed as the all- too- familiar sappy music started playing. He did NOT need this. Why should he just pick someone and marry her when he had only seen that person for a night?  
  
"Prince, that's your cue," the guard said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Those guards made it sound like he was acting in a drama show.  
  
Slowly, he got up and walked down the stairs. Right foot down, left foot down, right foot down… really, all these stupid act- like- a prince lessons was making him feel like a puppet. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he reached the ground floor. The crowd oohed and aahed, the dozens of princesses whispering among themselves. Syaoran fought the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
Instead, he forced a fake smile onto his face.  
  
"May I introduce to you, Prince Li Syaoran," one of the elders announced, silencing the entire ballroom.  
  
Just then, the sappy music started playing again. Syaoran sighed, now he was supposed to pick a princess and start dancing with her. He started to look around for the least snobby lady, when suddenly, the door on his right burst open. He turned around to look at his savior from this torture. It was the girl whom the guards have found. Except that, she no longer looked shabby. Instead, she looked absolutely radiant.  
  
She wore a simple pale pink gown, and white heels. A tiara with sparkling crystals lay on her head. She wore no make- up like the other princesses. Syaoran looked around at the others, who seemed sock at her entrance. Everyone else was staring at her.  
  
Finally breaking the ice, Syaoran stepped towards the girl. "May I have this dance?" he bowed, holding out his hand.  
  
The girl nodded and slipped her hand into his.   
  
"So, who are you?"Syaoran asked, ignoring the whispers from the other ladies.  
  
The girl just smiled.  
  
"Are you a princess?" Syaoran tried again.  
  
The girl seemed to hesitate before nodding.  
  
'She doesn't seem to talk,' Syaoran frowned, steering them away as a couple of girls walk past.  
  
"Can you talk?" Syaoran asked, curious.  
  
The girl shook her head sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have my best doctors cure you," Syaoran vowed.   
  
Sakura gave a biiter laugh. 'No doctor could cure Ostala's magic,' she thought miserably.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ostala looked into her crystal ball and scowled. This wasn't suppose to be happening. Sakura was supposed to lose her voice, not get the prince.  
  
"Minx! Jinx! Get over here!" she yelled.  
  
"At your service, mistress--- whoops!" Minx called out as he tripped over Jinx.  
  
"Get up you fools! Both of you will be disguised as that foolish prince's guards. Tell the prince that Sakura is an evil being that will bring fall to the the kingdom. Fail, and you will pay," Ostala shouted, tossing the two sharks out of the water.  
  
"Soon, the ocean will be mine!" she let out an evil chuckle.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Have you found the princess?" the king boomed as Sabestian scurried in.  
  
"Yes! She's on land, in the prince's castle," Sabestian said out in a rush.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DID SHE GET THERE?" the king demanded.  
  
"It's... it's... Ostala. Shed gave the princess some potion and she's able to walk and breathe on land," Sabestian whispered.  
  
"What's Ostala up to now?" the king said worriedly.  
  
"Princess Sakura wanted to go up there, so Ostala gave her the potion. But the princess had to give up her voice in exchange for the potion. And if the prince doesn't give her a kis before a week's time, the princess will lose her voice forever," Sabestian said frantically.  
  
"Oh, good lord! It's all my fault," the king collasped onto his throne.  
  
"We need to help Sakura, fast!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short... but I wanted to update before I go on my trip... I promise the next chapter will be longer... review, everyone! ^-^;;  
  
~Amber-chan 


	5. In Knowing

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier... if you read the latest chapter of 'Crushing On You', you'd probably know why… my computer zonked and all my fics were gone... *sobs* Anyways, I got a new computer and tried to type this chapter out as soon as I could... so here it is! ^-^;;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura laid on the bad, staring out at the clear blue ocean. Why did she have to be so spoilt? Now look at what she had gotten herself into! Nothing, but tons of trouble.  
  
The night was great, dancing with the prince, but it would have been better if she could actually TALK! A day had passed, six more days left... but how can a prince fall in love with soneone who CAN'T EVEN TALK?!  
  
Slowly, she felt her eyes close. Tomorrow was going to be a long day again.   
  
But Sakura had no idea how bad it was going to be.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Calm down, Father. You can't just send a million sea creatures to attack the Prince. That's ridiculous!" Touya exclaimed, trying to keep the trident from the king.  
  
"Oh? And your sister up there alone isn't ridiculous?" the king glared at Touya, trying to get back his trident.  
  
"So what if you attack them? Will that help Sakura? She needs to get the prince to fall in love with her and get her kiss, you an't just point a sword at the prince and ask for the stupid kiss," Touya shot back.  
  
"Well, then. What do you suggest we do?" the king boomed angrily.   
  
"Get from Ostala the remedy to have Sakura's fins and voice back," Touya said calmly.  
  
"Like she would do it," the king scoffed.  
  
"You wouldn't know until you've tried," Touya shrugged.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"She's the one."  
  
"I heard she's MUTE!"  
  
"Mute she is, but she somehow managed to get the prince to dance the whole night with her."  
  
"Wonder what the prince sees in her."  
  
Sakura kept her head low as the princesses from the other countries pointed and whispered. They were going to stay at the castle until the prince chooses his princess.  
  
She was well aware that the others had changed, but she was still in her night dress. Her hair was unkempt, and she had no make- up on. Not that Sakura cared, as she did not know how to put on any make- up, on account that she lived in an ocean. To add to that, she was still stumbling, trying to get used to walking. Sakura regretted not having to kick off the habit of waking up late.  
  
She walked groggily to the ladies bathrrom, or WHAT she thought was the ladies bathroom, and pushed open the door.  
  
"What the---,"   
  
Sakura looked up at the voice, fully awake now. She had stumbled into the prince's bedroom, and he obviously has no plan on waking up any time soon, for he was undressed.  
  
Sakura could feel her face flushed. She shook her head, then tried to apologise, but no sound came out. Oh, she had forgotten that she was mute.  
  
"How did you get here?" Syaoran asked, trying to dress.   
  
Sakura gestures wildly. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned.  
  
"You just woke up too, huh?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, grateful that he understood.  
  
"I can see that," he smirked, looking at her pink pyjamas.  
  
Sakura looked down at herself. 'I'll go change. Sorry for barging in,' she blushed, gesturing.  
  
"Breakfast's at the main hall in an hour," Syaoran called out, just before Sakura closed the doors.  
  
'Oh, god. I just embarrased myself in front of the PRINCE!' she thought desparingly, trying not to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, my child. I'll help you," a gentle voice whispered.  
  
Sakura turned around, but no one was there. But she had no time to think about that now. She needed to get changed before she humiliate herself again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura was feeling uncomfortable in her new emerald dress. But who was she to complain? She belonged to the ocean, and in the ocean, they had fins, not clothes!  
  
To add to that, the other princesses had steered clear from her the moment she sat down, leaving her feeling like a complete outcast. She had no one sitting on her left, or her right, or across her.  
  
"Can I join you?"   
  
Sakura turned around. It was the princess from Japan. She hadn't shunned her like the rest. Sakura nodded gratefully. "Don't mind them, they're just jealous. By the way, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, from Japan," she smiled.  
  
Sakura took a nearby fountain pen and napkin and wrote down her name.   
  
"Sakura... so what country are you from?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura hesitated. How was she supposed to answer that? She wrote down.  
  
"Somewhere near here?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
'You have no idea how near,' Sakura thought. She was going to ask about the prince, when the food appeared, along with someone else. The prince.  
  
His amber eyes glanced around the table before landing on Sakura. His lips tilted in a small smile as he walked over to her.  
  
"No one wants to sit near you, huh? I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'll see what I can do," he whispered, so that Tomoyo couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked curiously, as Syaoran walked away.  
  
Sakura shrugged, signalling that she didn't understand either. She watched as the prince muttered something to the butler.  
  
"Ladies, you have a treat. The prince will be joining you for breakfast this morning," the butler announced.  
  
The other girls oohed and aahed as they tried to push the others out of the way to get the prince to sit beside them.  
  
Sakura held back a giggle as she watched Syaoran pretending to look for a seat, his face in mock concentration.  
  
Finally, it landed on the empty spaces around Sakura, except for Tomoyo who was already on Sakura's right.  
  
"I'll sit there," he said at last, walking up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned to tomoyo, expecting her to go all girly like the other princesses. But Tomoyo merely shrugged.  
  
Sakura frowned. This was odd.  
  
But before she could write anything, she felt someone plopping next to her.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Syaoran grinned.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"What do you mean?" Ostala asked, all innocence, the moment the king swamed in, a dozen guards behind him.  
  
"You heard me. Bring Sakura back to the ocean," the king growled.  
  
"Tut- tut. That won't do will it? Sakura signed a contract with me," Ostala said as a piece of parchment magically appeared next to her.  
  
"Tear it up, or you'll pay," the king scowled, poitning his trident at her.  
  
"Oh no, I can't do that. Then Sakura's voice will be gone forever," Ostala feigned a sad look on her face.  
  
"Name you price," the king said calmly.  
  
"Now you're talking. I want the trident," Ostala said, pointing.  
  
"No, way!" the king shouted.  
  
"Look at what's going on, and maybe you'll change your mind," Ostala grinned.  
  
The crystal ball started glowing as it showed two guards that resembled Minx and Jinx. They knocked out two other guards on duty, as they started towards the Ladies room.  
  
The king peered around for more, but was blocked by Ostala.  
  
"Things will NOT be good for the princess if you don't hand over the trident," Ostatal spat, before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I could go on... but I won't... *grins* the next chapter will be better... What will Minx and Jinx do? Review pplz!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	6. In Being Framed

I know you guys are gonna hate me for this... but I should have updated this chapter 2 weeks ago... it was typed out long ago, but I kinda forgot to update it... well, I 'thought' I had already done it... but... you get my point. *sweatdrops* Anyways, this is Chapter 6!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura was staring into the ocean when she heard a commotion outside. Before she could do anything, two guards had burst into her room.  
  
"It's her! We saw her wandering in Princess Annabelle's room!" one of the guards shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, it must be her!" a lady with honey blond hair sobbed, the tears ruining her mascara.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo, who pulled her aside. "Princess Annabelle's pearl necklace had been stolen. It was a gift from her late grandmother. Apparently, the two guards on duty claimed that they saw you in Annabelle's room," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Please, I beg of you. Please return me my necklace," Prince Annabelle cried.  
  
'I didn't do it,' Sakura shook her head desperately to Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you saying that we were seeing things?" another guard said accusingly.  
  
Just then, Syaoran came marching in, together with Queen Yelan.  
  
"Hold it! What is going on here?" Yelan asked, rising her voice to silence the commotion.  
  
"My Queen, Princess Annabelle's pearl necklace has benen stolen and we believe that it was this strange girl who stole it. We saw her in Princess Annabelle's romm before the necklace was reported missing," the guard said.  
  
"Is that true, Princess Sakura?" Yelan turned calmly to Sakura, who was fighting hard not to cry.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure about what you saw?" Yelan turned to the two guards.  
  
"Yes, My Queen."  
  
"Do you mind if we searched your room, princess?" Yelan asked gently, looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura stepped aside, letting the guards pass through. She turned up to look at Syaoran, but his face betrayed no emotion.  
  
"Is this your necklace, Princess Annabelle?" one of the guards asked, holding up in triumph, a blue, pearly necklace.   
  
"Yes! That's the one," Princess Annabelle rushed forward, shooting Sakura a dirty look.  
  
"We found it under her pillows," the other guard smirked in Sakura's direction.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm afraid you'll have to leave the castle until we decide what happens next," Yelan turned to look at Sakura, her face no longer smiling.  
  
Sakura shook her head desparingly, finally unable to hold back the tears.   
  
"Guards, send her to the cottage beside the castle," Yelan ordered, turning away from Sakura, and leaving the room.  
  
"Mother, may I go with her?" Syaoran spoke up. It was the first time he spoke during the entire charade.  
  
"If you wish too," Yelan agreed, her face mirrored the surprise on Sakura's face.]  
  
"Come, I'll help you with your things," Tomoyo said gently, helping Sakura with her bags.  
  
Sakura was well- aware at the shocked looks of the other princesses as she walked out of the room, Syaoran beside her.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura collasped onto the little wooden chair the moment she entered the cottage. It was a dear little cottage, with flowers all around it. In the cottage was just a bed, a table, some chairs, and a fireplace.  
  
She cried, not even bothering to wipe off the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura. I know it wasn't you," Tomoyo said gently, handling Sakura a tissue.  
  
"It would help if you could stop crying, you know?" Syaoran spoke up, his voice though not fierce, was not gentle either.  
  
'It wasn't me,' Sakura gestured wildly, looking up.  
  
"I know it wasn't you. I suspect it had something to do with the jealousy going on around the castle," Syaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura had suddenly stopped crying. Not because that the prince believed her, but he actually 'understood' her.  
  
To prove it was just her imagination, she gestured something again. 'What do you have in mind?' she waved her hands around.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but we'll see if anything else goes wrong after this," Syaoran said, oblivious to the look at Sakura and Tomoyo had given him.  
  
"Um... Prince Syaoran? You can actually understand Sakura?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of cou--- what did you just say?" Syaoran sat up.  
  
"I mean, no one else understands her, except you," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"I thought you understood too. I mean, when she's gesturing, it's just like she's talking like everyone else," Syaoran said, looking confused.  
  
"Perhaps it'll come to me naturally," Tomoyo shrugged, though not looking convinced.  
  
But Sakura did not think so. Something tells her that it had something to do with the voice she heard before.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Good job, the both of you. Here's your reward," Ostala grinned, tossing a bag of fishes in Minx and Jinx's direction.  
  
"Stupid sharks," she muttered as Minx and Junx greedily ate up the fishes.  
  
"Now that Sakura has made a bad impression with the prince, he would not fall in love with her. And soon, I shall conquear the ocean!" she let out a chuckle, unaware that Sabestian had seen the crystal ball behind her.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I've found out what those two sharks were doing!" Sabestian shouted, scrabbling towards the king.  
  
"Yes?" the king looked up expectantly at Sabestian.  
  
"They had planted one of the princess's necklace in Sakura's room to make Syaoran hate her. Now, Sakura has less chances of winning the prince's heart," Sabestian said out in a rush.  
  
"Touya!" the king boomed.  
  
"Yes, father?" Touya swamed in.  
  
"See? I told you it wouldn't work! We need to launch an attack!" the king glared at Touya.  
  
"Wait! Someone's already helping us," Touya said, deep in thought.  
  
"Explain yourself," King Fujitaka demanded.  
  
"Mother's pink shell glowed just now. I think she's already helping Sakura," Touya said, an excited look on his face.  
  
"What? Nadeshiko's shell glowed?"  
  
"The other gurads saw it too. That's why think Sakura's safe for the time being. Anyways, I've got a better plan...,"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I'm trying to get Sakura's gestures out in italics, but I can't seem to do it... so right now, I'm using this 'like this' to show Sakura's gestures. I'm sorry if I accidently made her talk or something, but it's hard to write with someone who cannot talk. .;; If anyone knows how to get the words out in italics, please tell me. Thanks! ^-^;;  
  
~Amber-chan 


	7. In Telling

I'm SOOO sorry for not updating earlier… I've been grounded for flunking my exams… a got a big, fat F for my accounts and a D for my Physics… so, I'm trying as hard as I can to finish as many chapters as possible. Please bear with it.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura looked out of her window. The cottage wasn't that bad. It overlooked the crystal clear ocean, where her home once was.  
  
Two days had passed. And the prince was no where near 'falling in love' with her. She shook her head. The auburn bangs falling all over.  
  
A tear slipped. It was just her own foolishness. She never should have gone to Ostala. Her father was just concerned about her.   
  
A gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. "May I come in, Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice came from the other side.  
  
Sakura walked over. "I've brought breakfast over," Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.  
  
Sakura nodded her thanks and brought the basket to the table.   
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Tomoyo asked, though her voice seemed distracted somehow.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. She pulled out a chair and gestured for Tomoyo to sit.  
  
'What's wrong?' Sakura gestured, her emerald eyes concerned.  
  
"You can tell?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.  
  
Sakura just smiled.   
  
"I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone," Tomoyo said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Sakura leaned forward, feeling curiosity overtake her.  
  
"I like Eriol. I came here because of Syaoran's right- hand man, Eriol," Tomoyo blushed.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide as she took in Tomoyo's words.  
  
"Yah, it seems weird, doesn't it?" Tomoyo asked wistfully.  
  
Sakura grinned and clasped her hands over Tomoyo's. 'Tell him' she smiled.   
  
Tomoyo shook her head in horror. "I could never do that! What does he see in me? I'm not good enough for him," Tomoyo said out in a rush.  
  
'Just try it,' Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I'm not ready for it now. Anyway, I need to get back. There's supposed to be a get- together session with the other princesses," Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
Sakura grinned, as she took her basket of breakfast and walked out with her.  
  
'I'm going to the beach,' Sakura held out her basket.  
  
Tomoyo gave her one last wave and went back into the castle.  
  
Sakura looked around for a quiet spot to put her basket. She wandered, tripping a few times as she tried to get used to walking. Finally, she found a spot, close to the crashing of the waves nearby.  
  
She sat down her food and took out her sausage bacon, ready to it. She stared wistfully into the ocean and gave a sigh.  
  
"Peaceful, isn't it?"   
  
Sakura gave a jump and whipped around. Syaoran stood behind her, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"You're sitting on my favourite spot," he explained.   
  
Sakura hastily stood up, blushing furiously.  
  
"It's ok," Syaoran chuckled, watching Sakura's reaction.  
  
'No, it's rude,' Sakura gestured.   
  
"It's ok. I don't mind some company," Syaoran grinned as he plopped down.  
  
Sakura took one glance at the welcoming ocean and sat down hesitantly.  
  
"Enjoying your stay so far?" Syaoran asked, turning to Sakura.  
  
She gave him a wry smile.   
  
"You miss home, don't you?" he asked, his eyes concerned.  
  
Sakura took one look at his warm amber eyes and looked away. She did not want him to see her crying again.  
  
"I'll tell you something," Syaoran said suddenly. "I hope to someday travel the world on my own, or dive into the ocean."   
  
Sakura looked up at him in surprise.   
  
"I know it sounds stupid, but I feel connected to the ocean ever since I fell into it that day," Syaoran stared off blankly ahead.  
  
Sakura sighed again and took a bite of her bacon. 'If only he knew,' she thought wistfully.  
  
Syaoran looked longingly at her untouched sandwich. "Do you mind if…," he trailed off.  
  
Sakura smiled and pushed her basket towards him.  
  
"I haven't eaten. Kind of want to avoid the castle, you know?" he smiled sheepishly, taking a huge bite of the salmon sandwich.  
  
Sakura turned to him questioningly.  
  
"I know, what's there to complain about? I've got guards, maids, servants, a bunch of good clothes… but I feel… somehow suffocated," Syaoran hesitated.  
  
Without knowing it, Sakura put her sausage down and clasped a hand over Syaoran's.  
  
A jolt of electricity shot through her, and she quickly withdrew her hand. She turned to Syaoran, trying to see if he felt it too.  
  
His face was scrunched up. "I have to go," he said, suddenly standing up. "I have duties to do," he said stiffly, as he walked back into the castle.  
  
'What have I just done?' Sakura thought, looking at her hands, where she had just touched the prince with.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran paced around his room, his posture stiff. Had he just spilled out everything to a stranger? Most of all, those wanna- be princesses?   
  
He looked out of the window, where he saw Sakura walking back to her cottage, her eyes downcast.  
  
What was all that about? He could've sworn he felt something when she had touched him. And why did he feel so depressed when she looked so sad?  
  
Syaoran had seen a tear rolling down her cheek. He saw her turning away, but what surprised him was that he felt a sudden urge to wipe away her tear. He had actually felt a need to hug her.  
  
And that really scared him.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
King Fujitaka paced around anxiously, waiting for news from Touya.  
  
Just then, Touya swam in. "So, how did it go?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I tried to take the orb, but those two idiot sharks caught me," Touya grumbled, rubbing his arms.  
  
"But I managed to catch a glimpse of what's Sakura's going through. She was crying," he said bitterly.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I finally finished!! I'm halfway through 'Crushing on You'… so, please bear with it as I'm updating as much as I can right now.  
  
Thanx~  
  
~Amber-chan 


	8. In Helping

Wow! 99 reviews?? *shakes head* I can't believe this fic could actually hit 99 reviews... *sweatdrops* Anyways, to thank you guys for the reviews, I'm dumping my stupid work on 'Environmental Degradation' aside and updating this fic! Enjoy! ^-^;;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura sat at the royal table, aware of the dirty looks being flashed at her.  
  
She looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably around. Tomoyo covered her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back and shook her head.  
  
Just then, the whispers halted and the table hushed. Syaoran entered the room, his posture stiff. He nodded at the ladies who immediately blushed and giggled. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Typical girls," Tomoyo whispered, causing Sakura to grin.  
  
Sakura was asked to join the dinner tonight as the prince would then announce the other princesses who would be going home. In other words, only 20 princesses would be asked to stay out of the 50 who were present.  
  
Sakura felt conflict between two emotions. On one hand, she wanted to get out of this charade. She wanted to be back home. On the other, she really liked the prince. Clutching Tomoyo's hand, she looked up at Syaoran, whose face as usual, betrayed nothing.  
  
"Those names who had been called would be asked to sit at the table where the prince is sitting. The rest of you will remain at this table for your last dinner at the castle," the messenger said out.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as the messenger started reading names.  
  
"Princesses of the following countries please proceed to the table," he said out in a clear voice.  
  
"Germany," he announced, and Sakura was unhappy to note, that it was Princess Annabelle. She watched as Syaoran stood up to hug her. She then pulled her eyes away from them and turned to the messenger.  
  
"Holland, Australia, Singapore, France, Italy, Switzerland, Denmark, Brazil, Thailand," he continued, as the squealing girls stood up.  
  
The first ten had been announced, and Sakura clutched her hand tighter to Tomoyo's.  
  
"Poland, New Zealand, New York, Austria, Maryland, Japan," he paused, as Tomoyo stood up. "You'll be inside," Tomoyo whispered, giving Sakura's hands a tight squeeze before joining the prince. Only four places were left, and Sakura noted that Princess Annabelle was giving her a smug look.  
  
"Korea, Canada, Alaska, and," the messenger paused dramatically. Sakura closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.   
  
"The princess from a place we've yet to know," the messenger said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Princess Sakura," he finished.  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open and she glanced wildly around the room. The remaining girls were all shooting her dark looks as Sakura stood up numbly and walked towards Syaoran.   
  
He offered her a smile, and gestured for her to sit next to him. Sakura hesitated and looked across the table at Tomoyo, who gave her a way- to- go smile. She sat down, trying her best not to look at Princess Annabelle, who was glaring at her.  
  
She stared down at her hands again. What really were Syaoran's feelings for her?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Father! Ostala is here!" Touya swam in, Ostala and the two sharks right behind him.  
  
"Well, well. What have we done to have you grace out castle?" King Fujitaka asked, rising from his throne.  
  
"Apparently, I heard from my two loyal servants here," she gestured towards the sharks, which were snapping at the guards, "that your son tried to steal my orb when I was out."   
  
"The last time I checked, there weren't any signs saying, 'Ostala's Property, Keep Out!' anywhere near your orb. So excuse my son for invading. And if there's nothing else, please leave," the King smiled at Ostala, who glared back at him.  
  
"You'll pay for that, my dear brother. Wait till I get my hands on your daughter," Ostala snarled before turning back, Minx and Jinx following her.  
  
"Guards, I want you to guard Sakura's cottage, 24/7. If anything happens, you'll answer for it, understand?" King Fujitaka ordered.  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on Ostala," Touya growled, clenching his hands.  
  
"There's nothing much we can do now. We can only wait," King Fujitaka said sadly.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sakura hummed softly as she worked on her sweater. Every princess was supposed to give something to the prince for his birthday, and since Sakura had no money, she could not get swords, or pen, or whatever those expensive things the other princesses were getting for Syaoran.  
  
She could only borrow some thread and buttons from Tomoyo since she obviously had none of her own. Just then, a rustle outside disrupted her. Clutching onto the broom nearby, Sakura approached the door.   
  
She raised her broomstick, ready to hit whoever the intruder was.  
  
"It's just me, princess Sakura," one of the guards appeared. Sakura's face broke into a smile. It was one of her father's loyal guards.  
  
"The king sent me to protect you, in fear of Ostala's evil plans," the guard bowed before Sakura.  
  
Sakura gestured for the guard to stand up, and gestured around, trying to ask about her friends and family in the ocean.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't understand," the guard shook his head, confused.  
  
Sakura sighed and tried again. Suddenly, the guard hushed her, and quickly slipped back into the bushes.  
  
Sakura turned around, surprised. Syaoran stood behind her, his sword in a battling position.   
  
"Who was that?" he asked coldly.  
  
'No one,' Sakura gestured, shaking her head, trying to block him from going into the bushes.  
  
"I heard a male voice," Syaoran insisted, trying to get past Sakura.  
  
'There's no one,' Sakura held on to him tighter.  
  
"If you say so," Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sakura.   
  
'Why did you come here for?' Sakura gestured, trying to distract Syaoran from looking past her.  
  
"Oh, here's the invitation card for the party two days later," Syaoran said, producing a green envelope.  
  
Sakura took it and looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"There's nothing else," Syaoran said stiffly, turning to walk away.  
  
Sakura stared at his retreating back. He was constantly blowing hot and cold over her. She was really confused.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Syaoran stared out at his room, where Sakura's cottage was. What was that pang of fear and jealousy he felt? For a moment, he felt that Sakura's life was in danger. He had quickly drawn out his sword, ready to attack whoever it was. But what confused him was that jealousy he felt.   
  
Why did he feel so jealous hearing Sakura talk to another man?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
There! Done at last... so, what do ya think? Poor Sakura is confused, and what does Ostala have in plan for Sakura? Please review!!!  
  
~Amber- chan 


	9. In Blurting

I'm baacckk… *starts humming* For those of you who reads my profile, you may already know that… *drumrolls* I've just turned sweet sixteen!!! *squeals* So, as a birthday gift from me to you guys, I'm updating this fic! So, enjoy!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura sighed as she marked off another day on her calendar. One more day had passed, and with four days left, Sakura felt hopes of getting her voice back being dashed. No one in their right mind would fall in love with just any other stranger within a week, let alone someone who couldn't even talk.  
  
Moreover, Sakura was accused of *stealing*, and that doesn't really put her on top of the 'favorites' list.  
  
Pushing all worrying thoughts aside, Sakura took out the forest green sweater that she was working on. Syaoran's birthday was tomorrow and Sakura still had the buttons to sew.   
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. Sakura opened the door, but was surprised to find no one there. Looking around, Sakura saw a note affixed to the door.   
  
'Meet me by the beach at noon.  
  
-Syaoran'  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the note, and flipped over several times, but no other details were written on it. She looked up at the clock, checking the time. '11. 50,' her eyes opened wide as she hurriedly grabbed her shoes and rushed out.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Meanwhile, Ostala was watching the whole scene with satisfaction. Minx and Jinx had distracted the stupid guard on duty, while she had put a spell on herself to make her look exactly like Princess Annabelle.  
  
She watched with satisfaction as Sakura rushed past her, probably in hopes of Syaoran actually wanting to talk to her. Oh, boy. She was really going to enjoy watching this scene unfold before her.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran looked around, as he looked at the note again. Sakura had asked him to meet her by the beach at noon, but so far, she had not arrived.  
  
Just then, Princess Annabelle came rushing towards Syaoran, crying hysterically. "  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped in surprise and Princess Annabelle came rushing into his arms.   
  
"Oh, my prince. You don't know how *awful* life had been. All the other princesses are so mean, and are willing to do anything just to have one minute with you. You should have seen that Princess Sakura's face… she keep looking with me with such dark looks, she makes me feel so… dirty," Princess Annabelle started sobbing onto his shoulders.  
  
Syaoran patted her awkwardly on her back, not knowing what to believe. Sakura was not a person to do such things.  
  
But before he could do anything, Princess Annabelle started kissing him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura halted in her tracks, as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She choked as she watched Syaoran kissing Princess Annabelle.   
  
They seemed like a couple in love forever. She gasped, clutching on to her skirt.   
  
Her gasp had obviously been loud, as Syaoran broke away and turned to look at her. His eyes opened wide, as he started to pull a clinging Annabelle away from him. But Sakura had seen enough. Sobbing, she turned and fled, tears cascading down her face.  
  
So, this was what Syaoran wanted her to see, huh? Well, he got what he wanted.  
  
It started as an innocent crush on him, but she had started to fall in love with him. Syaoran had got what he wanted. He had torn Sakura's heart into pieces.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Sakura, wait!" Syaoran shouted, as he watched Sakura fled from the scene.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Prince Syaoran?" Princess Annabelle asked, finally letting go of him.  
  
"I'm just tired, I need to go back," Syaoran shook his head, pulling away from Annabelle.  
  
"Shall I make some tea for you then?" Princess Annabelle asked, as Syaoran started to walk away.  
  
He did not even turn back, obviously deep in thought.   
  
Ostala turned back to herself, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Mission accomplished," she let out an evil chuckle.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura tossed her uncompleted sweater aside, tears rolling down.   
  
Tomoyo sat by her side, a helpless look on her face.  
  
Sakura had written everything down on what had happened to Tomoyo. Sakura had found Tomoyo waiting outside her cottage for her, and had spilled everything out to her.  
  
"It's not easy falling in love, and to have your heart smashed to a million pieces…," Tomoyo trailed off, a distant look on her face.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Tomoyo called out, as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Syaoran," came the short reply.   
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who shook her head frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Sakura does not wish to see you," Tomoyo said coolly.  
  
"Please, just let me talk to her," Syaoran pleaded.  
  
Frustrated, Tomoyo opened the door and stormed out, closing it behind her. Sakura could hear Tomoyo screaming at Syaoran outside.  
  
"You princes are all alike. You think that you're all handsome and rich and all that, but you don't have a heart! And a heart is what's needed for every woman!" Tomoyo was yelling.   
  
Sakura let out a small smile as Tomoyo continued hurling words at Syaoran.  
  
There was silence at the other end, and Tomoyo opened the door to come in again.  
  
"Sakura, just hear him talk. Trust me, I think Syaoran's not like any other princes. Anyone who's willing to endure the abuses thrown by me is someone worth your time," Tomoyo smiled, and before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo walked out and Syaoran came in.  
  
Sakura quickly dried her eyes, and forced a smile onto her face. She swore she was going to get Tomoyo for this.  
  
"Listen, what you saw really wasn't what happened," Syaoran said out in a rush looking at Sakura.  
  
Sure, you just *happened* to kiss that snobby princess. Sakura thought inwardly. Instead, she plastered a smile onto her face and shook her head.   
  
'It's ok. I won't tell anyone… well, except Tomoyo,' she gestured, looking away from his amber eyes.  
  
"Really, it was Annabelle who came onto me, not the other way round. She was crying, and I was just patting her on her back," Syaoran babbled on.  
  
Don't cry! Sakura ordered herself. She looked back up at him and smiled. 'Ok, sure. I understand,' she nodded her head.  
  
"Sakura! Stop that!" Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Look at me!" he ordered.   
  
Surprised by his tone of voice, Sakura looked up.  
  
"You're making me confused, ok? This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to pick any one princess and marry her. In fact I picked straws to determine the 20 princesses I chose yesterday…," Syaoran trailed off.  
  
'WHAT,' Sakura's eyes flew open at those words.  
  
"Yah, I did that… all except yours. You were the only one I wanted there," Syaoran sighed, letting go off Sakura.  
  
Sakura stared back at him, not really believing what she heard.  
  
"Like I said, this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't suppose to like someone this much. I wasn't supposed to feel defensive when you were being accused. I wasn't supposed to feel sad when you cried. I wasn't suppose to argue with my mother for putting your name down!" Syaoran continued pacing around the room.  
  
He had seen her cry? He had argued on her behalf? Sakura sat in a daze, looking at him.   
  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you my secrets. I wasn't supposed to go after you like I did. I wasn't---," Syaoran's words were cut off as Sakura walked towards him, and planted a kiss on him.  
  
Sakura felt her heart pounding against her chest. She had never felt anything like this before. His lips were so soft, and his arms felt so strong as she leaned against him.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran pulled back. "Oh, god," he muttered.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," he seemed to be mumbling to himself.  
  
Sakura tried to reach out to him, but h jerked away.  
  
"I need to go now," he said quietly, as he marched off, leaving a confused Sakura staring after him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ta- da! I finished at last… so, what do ya think? Review, pplz, it's not difficult to click that little button below… just take it as a birthday present for me, kayz? *grins*  
  
~Amber- chan 


	10. In Revealing

See? I've updated! It didn't take me that long... right? *smiles* Anyways, here's chapter 10!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*Starlight Crystal*~  
  
~Love of Silence~  
  
*Chapter 10*  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, patting Sakura's back as she continued sobbing.  
  
"We... kissed," Sakura looked up, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura, her jaw dropping.   
  
"But... why did he stomp away after that?" Sakura asked blankly, as Tomoyo continued staring at her. Tomoyo had come to the cottage, after Syaoran had went off.   
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked, finally noticing Tomoyo's silence.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, her hair falling around her.   
  
"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" Sakura asked again, waving her hands in front of her.   
  
"Sakura... you can talk?" Tomoyo asked faintly.  
  
"What do you---," Sakura stopped suddenly. She looked up at Tomoyo, who nodded her head numbly.  
  
"Oh, god. We kissed... which means that the spell is broken!" Sakura smiled, seeming as though she was talking to herself.  
  
"What spell?" Tomoyo asked, curious.   
  
Sakura looked at her friend and broke into a grin. "It's a long story...,"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"You're a MERMAID?" Tomoyo screeched, after Sakura had finally finished.  
  
"Yeah, and I was also the one who saved Syaoran that night," Sakura muttered dryly.  
  
"That's... unbelievable," Tomoyo said softly, collapsing on a chair.  
  
"So, now that I've got my voice back, the question is...,"   
  
"What next?" Sakura stopped as she turned to see Syaoran at the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stared blankly, as Syaoran walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I've heard everything. I actually came back to get me sword," he explained, pointing at the table.  
  
"So, you are the princess of the ocean, huh?" Syaoran asked, staring at Sakura.  
  
"You were also the one who saved me," he shook his head, as though talking to himself.  
  
"Why was I so stupid? For a moment, I actually thought you *liked* me. But that kiss was just something you needed to get your voice back, huh?" Syaoran turned and glared at Sakura.  
  
"No, you've---," Sakura opened her mouth, but was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"I actually told you how I felt, and all this while, I was just a toy you were playing with!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Syaoran, please just---," Sakura tried again.  
  
"Forget it, alright? Just forget the whole thing ever happened," he said softly, as he grabbed his sword and left.  
  
Sakura watched as he closed the door. She had finally gotten him to like her, but in just a matter of seconds, she had lost him again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"You mean Sakura's got her voice back?" King Fujitaka asked, rising from his throne.  
  
"She'll be able to regain her fins once she enters the ocean again," the guard reported.  
  
"Good! Send someone for her immediately," King Fujitaka ordered.  
  
'Could the prince have fallen for his daughter?' the king wondered, as he sat back down again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Are you sure you're leaving?" Tomoyo asked, as Sakura sorted out her belongings, which weren't much, of course.  
  
"I've got my voice back now, and I really missed home," Sakura smiled, as she stuffed the remains of her belongings away.  
  
"But I'll really miss you! Are you sure there's nothing worth staying for here?" Tomoyo asked taking a step towards Sakura.   
  
Sakura looked at the forest green sweater, which she had just finished. "I thought there was... but there isn't now," she shook her head.  
  
"It's just a misunderstanding. I'm sure---,"  
  
"I don't think so. I think I really hurt him this time," Sakura said softly, as a tear fell.  
  
"What are you going to do with this sweater?" Tomoyo asked, holding up the sweater gingerly.  
  
"Just throw it away or something," Sakura shrugged, her eyes distant.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lips as Sakura took one last look at her cottage again.  
  
"Just whisper to a shell and toss it into the ocean if you need to talk, okay?" Sakura said, as she hugged her best friend one last time.  
  
"And remember to send me an invitation card when you and Eriol decide to get married," Sakura waved, as she dived back into the ocean.  
  
Sakura felt herself breathing again as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Welcome home, Sakura," her father smiled  
  
"Welcome back, squirt," Touya grinned, ruffling Sakura's hair.   
  
Sakura blinked back tears as she swam forward to hug her family. This was where she belonged.   
  
This was where her home was. Not up on the land, but deep down in the ocean.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Are you happy now?" Tomoyo said angrily as she stormed into Syaoran's room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Syaoran blinked back emotionlessly at her.  
  
"Sakura has left. She'll never be back," Tomoyo whispered, glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, getting up from his chair.  
  
"She has gone back to the ocean. She'll never be back here on land again," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"When did she leave?" Syaoran asked, looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"A few minutes ago... a bunch of guards came to bring her back," Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
Syaoran seemed to open his mouth to say something, but shut it again.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask her back?" Tomoyo asked, stomping up to him.  
  
"Like you said; she would never come back again," Syaoran shrugged, looking away.  
  
"I was wrong about you. Just forget I said anything, ok? And Sakura says 'Happy Birthday!'" Tomoyo spat, tossing the green sweater on his bed.  
  
Syaoran turned as Tomoyo slammed the door behind him. He picked up the green sweater gingerly, and looked back at the ocean again.  
  
"I made a stupid mistake," he muttered angrily, before rushing out after Tomoyo.  
  
He needed to find Tomoyo... and get her to get Sakura back.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat on the pink shell. She toyed with her hair, and looked up at the surface of the water.  
  
The sun was glistening and the ocean sparkled under it.  
  
Sakura paused, as she heard a distinct sound. It sounded strangely familiar. She watched, a big, white shell landed in front of her. Then, a smaller blue shell plopped down beside her. And another beige one landed next to her.  
  
Sakura swam up and peeked behind a rock. She gasped, as she saw Syaoran whispering words into the shells and tossing them into the ocean.  
  
Hot tears pricked her eyes as she watched him, throwing one shell after another.  
  
"Sakura! I know you're out there! Please, just listen to me!" Syaoran yelled out.  
  
Sakura watched silently as Syaoran continued hurling shells into the ocean.  
  
"I know you probably hate me now, but I just want to say...," Syaoran paused.  
  
Sakura held her breath as Syaoran threw a few more shells into the ocean.  
  
"I fell in love with you, Sakura! I know that this is too much to ask from you, but I really hope to see you; even if it's for a few seconds!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura felt tears cascading down her eyes, and was just about to swim forward. She stopped herself, as she looked at Syaoran again.  
  
"I love you too. But we can never be together. I belong to the ocean, and you belong on land. We can never be together," she whispered, before diving back into the ocean again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Finished! So, whaddya think? Pleeeaassee review!! Review and you'll see the next chappie out fasta!! ^____^;;  
  
~Amber- chan 


	11. In Loving

I'm sssooo sorry it took me so long to update... well, my finals are coming and I'll be going to junior college next year!! smiles But for my other story, 'Crushing on You'... um... I'm real sorry, but I've got a major writer's block... So, for those of you who are waiting for the story, you'll have to wait for a couple more months. I don't wanna disappoint you by updating a lousy chapter... well, anyways, here's the long- awaited chapter of Love of Silence!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Starlight Crystal  
  
Love of Silence Chapter 10  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Princess, your dinner!" one of the servants called out, bringing in an array of colourful- looking dishes. Sakura barely gave the scallops a glance before turning away.  
  
"Still thinking of him?"  
  
Sakura whirled around to see her father smiling at her.  
  
"What's the use? We're from two entirely different worlds," Sakura had barely finished her sentence when another shell landed next to her. She looked at it and sighed.  
  
"Well, from the looks of this, I can say that this prince sure loves you," King Fujitaka gestured at the hundreds of different coloured shells surrounding his daughter.  
  
"But there's nothing anyone can do. If we want to be together, he's either going to have to live in the ocean, or I'm going to have to live on the land. Either way, one of us will have to give up our home. And I don't want to be the one to do that," Sakura choked out as a tear slid down her eye.  
  
"You know, Ostala approached me today," the king began, giving Sakura a sideway glance.  
  
"Really? What did she say?" Sakura turned away from the shells to look at her father.  
  
"She has a potion- a strong one- which could enable you to move to and fro from the land to the ocean," King Fujitaka paused.  
  
"But-?" Sakura prompted.  
  
"She's willing to give it in exchange for the trident," the king smiled wearily.  
  
"Forget, it, dad. It's not worth it," Sakura sighed as another shell plopped down next to her.  
  
"I do have something that could help you," the king started again.  
  
Sakura looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Your mom's pearl."  
  
"Mommy's pearl?"  
  
"It will allow you to be able to go on land for a couple of hours. And I know that the prince and you both need to sort out some stuff. There's also this little fact that his birthday is tomorrow, and he will pick his future queen tomorrow, you know?" her father winked at her before swimming away.  
  
Sakura felt something cold and smooth fell onto her hand. Sakura stared at the tiny pink pearl in front of her. She took one glance at the hundreds of shells surrounding her.  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow, Syaoran," she whispered, closing the tiny pearl around her hands.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Syaoran threw one last shell into the ocean floor. He watched as it made a satisfying 'plop' sound and disappeared beneath the water.  
  
"She didn't appear, huh?"  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo coming from Sakura's cottage, with Eriol beside her.  
  
"She'll hate me forever," Syaoran whispered softly, his eyes blank and emotionless.  
  
"No, she won't," Eriol spoke up, just as Tomoyo walked over and gave Syaoran one tight slap across the face.  
  
"That is for not believing in Sakura," she said simply.  
  
"You think she'll come tomorrow?" Syaoran asked, slightly dazed by Tomoyo's behavior.  
  
"Give her some time. She'll come," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"But I'll have to choose my bride tomorrow. Who am I suppose to pick if she don't turn up?" Syaoran asked, staring at the ocean again,  
  
"Well, then I'll have to lend you my wife for the time being," Eriol said jokingly.  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo holding up her left hand. A diamond ring sparkled on her right finger as she blushed.  
  
"I've liked Eriol from beginning. I came here because of him. You're a great guy, Syaoran- just not the one for me," Tomoyo gave him a hug, before returning to the castle with Eriol.  
  
Syaoran stared after them, then gave one look at the ocean, before returning to the castle.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Syaoran looked blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He was just about to proceed to the ball before his mother stepped into his room.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked, walking towards him.  
  
Syaoran just stared back blankly at her.  
  
"My son, you do know that you are picking your future queen today, don't you?" she said sternly.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked in a gentler voice.  
  
Syaoran turned away. "Yes, mother."  
  
"Good. So I'll see you at the ball later, then."  
  
Syaoran watched as the queen left the room, leaving him tired and confused.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"All ready, Sakura?" her sister, Chelsea, swam up beside her, holding a tiara.  
  
Sakura smiled as her sister placed the pink pearly tiara on her head.  
  
"Come on, let's show the prince what us, mermaids are made of," Chelsea grinned as she lead Sakura slowly to the sandy beach.  
  
Sakura glanced down at herself. Her mermaid fins would immediately change to a white gown once she touched the shore. A white pearl necklace hung from her shoulder, and her shoes, made entirely from powdered pearls, would turn to soft pink glass slippers once she reached the shores.  
  
"Good luck," Chelsea gave her one last hug before Sakura stepped onto the shoreline.  
  
She watched her fins disappear and her mermaid tail transform into a pale pink gown.  
  
As she walked gingerly towards the castle, Sakura had never felt more excited... and nervous.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Syaoran sighed as he danced with the 12th princess. He glanced at the giant clock. "2 more hours," he muttered, forcing a smile at his dance partner.  
  
'Left, right, left, front, turn, and bow,' he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" the blond tilted her head to look at him.  
  
"Thanks for the dance, the refreshments are on your left," Syaoran barely looked at her as the princess stomped away.  
  
He took a deep breath and stood to face his thirteenth partner. Just as he was about to hold her hands, the door opened as a blushing Sakura stood at the entrance. Syaoran grinned.  
  
She had finally made it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That's right! I'm stopping here... -.-;; I know it's not much, but I'm halfway through the next chapter. Anyways, this ficcy is ending in a few more chapters. But that's not the end, cuz I've got a new story plot in my mind and I've started working on that! -.-;; So, review!!!  
  
- Amber- chan


	12. In Accepting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starlight Crystal

Love of Silence

Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**So, what made you come?" Syaoran asked as they twirled around the dance floor.**

"**That I get a new gown?" Sakura grinned, looking down at her white gown.**

"**I'm serious. How did you manage to get on land again anyway?" Syaoran's grip tightened as he led Sakura away from a couple of dancers.**

"**My dad gave me mom's pearl. It allows me to breathe on land," Sakura said softly, looking away. Of course, there's this little detail that she was only going to be on land for a couple of hours. But Syaoran didn't have to know about that.**

**Syaoran was silent for a moment. Just then, the song turned to a fast one. Rapid movement was a relief in the midst of so much feeling. They flew through the hall, perfectly in step.**

**But at the back of Sakura's mind, she knew the clock was ticking. Soon, Syaoran has to choose his bride, and she knew it could not be her. She would fled before he makes his announcement.**

**Suddenly, a voice boomed. "The prince will know announce his future bride."**

**Sakura recoiled, slowly letting go of Syaoran. He gave her a small smile before heading towards the throne.**

**A tear slid. She bit her lips as she watched him walked up purposefully up the throne. **

**With one last glance at his retreating back, she turned and fled from the ballroom.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Syaoran's heart was beating as he slowly walked towards his mother. He was finally going to marry Sakura. He gave a small smile to himself as he ascended the steps. **

**He was barely listening as the speaker continued talking.**

"**As you know, we have gathered here together for the prince to choose his future bride. Once the princess has been chosen, Prince Syaoran will then become the king and Queen Yelan will step down. Here's the prince," the speaker announced, as Syaoran turned to face the crowd.**

"**I thank you, everyone, for taking your time to attend this event. I have chosen my bride," Syaoran smiled at the sea of faces. The princesses leaned forward eagerly.**

"**Princess Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran looked around searchingly for a familiar face. **

**Everyone waited for Sakura to step out. A couple of minutes passed. Queen Yelan frowned beside him.**

"**Princess Sakura?" the speaker announced, though it was more of a question than a statement.**

**Just then, Eriol came up beside Syaoran.**

"**Sakura has left. Apparently, her mother's pearl only allows her to stay on land for a couple of hours. She can never go on land again," Eriol laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulders. Queen Yelan gave Syaoran a stern look as she whispered something to her right hand man.**

"**Due to some last minute problems, we wll have to delay the announcement for a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, the refreshments are to your right," the speaker announced.**

"**Come with me, Syaoran. You too, Eriol, and ask Princess Tomoyo to come along," Queen Yelan ordered as she walked out of the ballroom.**

**Syaoran was still in a daze as he followed his mother out, Eriol beside him.**

"**What is wrong with you?" she burst out the moment the door shut behind them.**

**Syaoran had never seen his mother so angry before. She had never shouted at anyone, and she was losing her composure this time. **

"**My queen, Sakura isn't really--," Eriol started**

"**Oh? Then why did she have to seduce my son and ruin his wedding?" the queen ranted on.**

"**I can't tell you. But things really aren't what they looked like," Eriol continued.**

"**Mom, if you would just listen---," Syaoran started.**

"**She has no respect for us at all! First, she steals, then she seduces you. And she had to ruin the wedding too! She's an ill- mannered, foolish, disrespectful---,"**

"**SHE'S A MERMAID!!" Syaoran shouted, causing the Queen to stop abruptly.**

"**What did you just say?" she asked, her voice unusually calm.**

"**Sakura's a mermaid, alright? She can't marry me because we can never live together. She belongs to the ocean, and I belong here. Why can't you just understand?" Syaoran asked, his voice deadly soft.**

"**Is it true?" Queen Yelan turned to Tomoyo, who had been silent all this while.**

**She nodded and looked away.**

**Queen Yelan sank down onto a chair. She seemed so worn out all of a sudden. **

"**Let me ask you this. And you have to answer me truthfully," she looked up at Syaoran. "Do you really love her?" **

**Syaoran stared back at his mother, and nodded.**

"**That is all I need. Bring me to her, and I'll think of a way out."**

**Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo all stared at her, stunned.**

"**I have been queen to you since you were born. Now, I shall be your mother," she gave him a warm smile.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sakura sobbed, hugging her fins close to her. If she ha known being in love would be so difficult, she would've chosen not to love at all!**

**She tensed as her father swam up next to her. **

"**Someone's here to see you," he said softly.**

"**I don't want to see anyone!" she turned away.**

"**But she might be your future mother- in- law. Are you sure you really don't want to see her?"**

**That got a reaction from Sakura.**

"**Queen Yelan?" she squeaked.**

**King Fujitaka nodded, smiling at her. Sakura gave one stunned look at her father and slowly swam up to shore.**

**Sure enough, Queen Yelan was standing at the beach alone.**

"**I have come here because Syaoran loves you. Is there anyway that you are able to walk on shores and be in the water?" she asked, all businesslike.**

**Sakura shook her head.**

"**Actually, there is a way," Sakura turned to see her father clearing his throat.**

"**Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, had once mentioned that if Sakura were to fall in love with someone from the land, there is a way for them to be together. They would have to pass a test of love," her father said evenly.**

"**A test of love? Why haven't I heard of that before?" Sakura looked up curiously at her father.**

"**That's because even I don't know what the test was. Your mother died before she could tell me," her father looked away.**

**Just then, they heard a scream from the other end of the beach as Tomoyo came running towards them. **

"**There's this horrid looking creature! She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took Syaoran with her!" Tomoyo cried out frantically, running towards them.**

"**WHAT? Where are they now?" Queen Yelan asked frantically.**

"**Eriol went in after them, into the ocean!"**

**Before anyone could say anything, Sakura had already dived back into the ocean.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Finished at last! Um… there are a few minor glitches. In the previous chapter, I accidentally typed 'Chapter 10' when it should have been 'Chapter 11'. And instead of a 'pink gown', that Sakura is wearing, it was supposed to be a 'white gown'. Thanks to JeanetteStar for emailing me to tell me! O.o**

**-Amber- chan**


End file.
